


The Light and the Dark, It all seems so Grey to Me.

by StarSlayersFantasy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Porg lives matter, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, casually making Rogue One references because i'm still not over it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSlayersFantasy/pseuds/StarSlayersFantasy
Summary: (Set after Star Wars- The Last Jedi)The tattered remains of the Resistance land on the old rebel base on Dantooine as they rebuild, the First Order rises even stronger under the rule of their new Supreme Leader.Rey finds herself seeking more knowledge of the force and Kylo finds himself falling further into darkness.





	The Light and the Dark, It all seems so Grey to Me.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be going into full spoiler territory for the Last Jedi!

The Millenium Falcon landed on the old Dantooine base in the early hours of the planets day cycle, the light only just starting to light the ancient remains of a structure that hasn't been used for what was nearing forty years. The lush forest had spread into the base, roots covered all of the halls and bore down into the stone walls and floors. Unless they had had Leia there to tell them exactly where to land they would never have located the base that was now so hidden by the green that surrounded it that from the sky you could see no trace of the place. Everything on the base looked like it had been left frozen in time. Shipping crates covered in roots and X-Wings that had been too damaged to fly out of the compound when it had been abandoned were sagging onto the stone below, their supports rusted and unable to hold the fighter's weight. 

The mood is low as what remains of the Resistance exits the old Corellian freighter. So few had escaped the wrath of the First Order. A group of hundreds had become less than thirty. So few had survived. It pained Rey to see. She felt a nagging pull of guilt, maybe if she had put a stop to Kylo while he had lain there on the floor more would have survived, was it not his order to pursue them to Crait.  _To Pursue her._  

_'Luke would still be alive'_ She told herself morbidly. 

The death of Luke was not a painful cry in the force. It was a sudden loss of presence filled with a calm that she had never experienced before. 

"You will see him again Rey" Leia had told her solemnly during their journey through hyperspace "Luke's still part of me, I can feel him even now. Death is not so simple as one just leaving forever. Han will forever be apart of me, but Luke was strong in the force. I don't doubt that I will see him once more."

"I failed. Ben has only fallen further into darkness because of me, and Luke has died because of it. Both of them are gone because of my doing" Rey wanted to sob but she held back the wave of emotions. 

"Luke told me something before he went to face Ben" Leia's voice shook ever so slightly, years of governing had left her with a composure that rarely broke, "He said, no one's ever really gone"

"I don't think there is anything I can do for Ben" Rey wiped the moisture away from her eyes and Leia pulled her into a hug.

"I think this is something he has to do himself. Kylo Ren must die at the hands of Ben Solo if I am ever to have my son back" she released Rey with a sigh. "I will be in the cockpit with Chewie, find me if you still need to talk when we arrive" she patted Rey's shoulder and walked away from her.

This conversation had not left Rey feeling like she had had some closure on the subject.  She couldn't have struck down  _Ben._ Not when he had just saved her life and fought with her side by side against Snoke's Praetorian guards. She was no longer sure how much remained of Ben Solo. 

_How many lives would have been saved in the coming months if I had put an end to him then and there?_ Her heart ached at the thought of it. She didn't want to just give up on him. Not now, Not after the force had brought them together as it had. Snoke had claimed it was his making, but Rey didn't believe it, he had let the bond grow, but she couldn't accept that he was the creator of it in the first place. Would it not have ended when he died? If so how had she shared one last connection with him before she boarded the Falcon with the others?

\------

Rey searched the halls of the derelict base until she found an old captains cabin that had the initials _'C_ _Andor'_   engraved on the plaque by the door. 

The power had yet to be switched back on. The others had set upon different tasks to get the base back up and running. Rey, on the other hand, had resigned to finding a solitary room to get some rest in.  

Rey held her hand out in front of her and channelled the force through her, and the door slid open, and Rey stepped into the room. The lack of dust surprised Rey, and mostly just a thin layer coated everything. The room lacked any personal details apart from a jacket that had been left hanging over the edge of the bed. And Rey moved towards the small metal frame and ran her fingers along the dusty fabric of the clothing. She wondered if this person had survived the rebellion and if so who they were now. If not, was this room all that was left of them.

Rey became overwhelmed with emotions as the last week played over in her head. How quickly her life had changed from a scavenger nobody on a planet from nowhere to one of the last active force users and a member of the dying Resistance. Everything had changed so much. She had met Finn, at the start of it all, both of them had been alone in all of it. But Finn hadn't taken away the feeling of being alone. Ben on the other hand, Why did she resonate so much with him? He murdered his father, a man who was the first person she had seen as a parental figure. She felt drawn to him.

"Rey" 

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she spun round to meet it. 

As if on cue the connection had opened, and Kylo was now standing there watching her, his face was as unreadable as the times he had worn his mask around her. She studied his features taking in the shadows under his eyes and the hollowed shape of his cheeks.

"Ben" she answered coldly. Rey folded her arms and stared at him with a scowl on her face. "What do you want?" the expression fixed upon on her face.

"I guess I should expect no less than that" Kylo stepped closer to her and Rey proceeded to take a step back and further herself from him. 

"What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Tell me where you and the Resistance have fled to" Kylo steps closer again and Rey pushes her self against the edge of the bed in another step backwards.

"Why? So you can kill every last one of us" Rey stands as tall as she can in front of him, not letting herself show fear.

"Do you think I would kill you?" he asks with the same deadpan expression "After everything that's happened?"

"Yes," she had felt the rage through their connection, the anger and devastation when he had woken up without her there after their fight for the lightsaber and he had been left unconscious. The rage when he had seen her flying the Millenium Falcon on Crait. 

"Perhaps I would" he answers cooley, a pang of hurt flickered across his features for a brief second. 

"I was wrong about you" Rey lamented, "I thought you would join me. Instead, you used me to further your ambitions. You would have never have been able to kill of Snoke's guards if it weren't for my help."

Kylo didn't respond instantly to her and instead turned away from Rey before speaking " You disappoint me, Rey. You are unable to understand the gravity of what I did for you."

"I only ever wanted to save Ben Solo. Not further the goals of Kylo Ren" she could do nothing but stare at the back of his profile, he refused to turn round and look at her.

"You can't even admit the truth of it" Kylo seethed as he stepped away from her. "You went there so you could turn me into a weapon for the Resistance!" 

"That's not true!" Rey objected, and she made to grab Kylo's arm only for him to disappear just before her skin made contact.

Rey's outstretched arm hovered in front of herself for a good while before she relented in lowering it. 

She whipped her damp eyes and slunk down with a sigh onto the dusty old bed of _Captain. C. Andor_ and curled up under the covers trying to clear her mind from thoughts of  _'Ben Solo'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> There is going to a time jump early on. Not sure if it is gonna be next chapter or a few after but after that stuff is gonna get intense :D   
> And  
> Yes, I made a Rogue One reference.  
> Yes, I imagine Cassian was stationed at that base before it was abandoned.  
> Yes, I still think about him constantly.


End file.
